


北极兔1

by Kellerei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerei/pseuds/Kellerei





	北极兔1

吴磊打个飞的从上海去北京换手机屏，当天晚上摸进白敬亭家。钥匙这事溯归诚久远：第一把还是白敬亭在北京城住出租公寓的年代里亲手交给他的，专用应对那些“夜里玩疯了错过宿舍门禁又不敢回家”的紧要时刻；后来白敬亭搬了不到三环也有五环的大房子，照旧为吴磊配给新锁匙，救人于叛逆期午夜露宿麦×劳之水火，直到他专校毕业也未再讨还过。吴磊登过白敬亭的堂，入过白敬亭的室，还掌握着白敬亭眼下以及未来每一幢独立房产的命门，竟至今未曾发生任何风尘荜簬以身相许的佳话，教他恨不得抓起白敬亭衣领子一番天问：哥，究竟是你觉得我活不行，还是我长得不好看？——连这个理由也能容忍，可见他对白敬亭用情至深。是夜白敬亭梦渡河，一条金身碧眼小蛇穿梭浅滩攀缘他脚腕，蛇信优柔痴缠欲重，势将他引进湍流窒息的不归处。惊醒只见一颗脑袋正在他胯间作法，十指骨骼切切，从他细白小腿一路抚恤向上，眼看就要掠取大腿根。白敬亭被摸出浑身鸡皮疙瘩，后背冷汗涔涔，千钧一发之际紧急制动，震喊一声：“马小跳！搞我！”

吴磊“……”一秒，软了。泄气地一屁股坐下，尾椎骨差点磕痛白敬亭的膝盖。“白哥，你做事不道德。”

白敬亭忙于抱被遮点，反应半天感觉这个四川人是要说他不地道。“我干嘛了我，难道你私闯民宅强奸未遂特别道德？”

“我堂堂正正开门进来的！结果就看到你不穿衣服躺在床上！”

“得了吧我要知道你今天过来穿八层秋衣也不会裸睡的！”

吴磊朝白敬亭猛扑过去，像只气急败坏的小狗，下嘴还是留力气的，牙尖尖虚空地啃在他象牙色的肩膀上面。白敬亭假装吃痛，搡他脸到一边，把被褥再次提到只露头颅的高度，俨然一张守身如玉的决绝面孔。吴磊神色凝重：“操，你该不会要和刘昊然来真的吧？”

白敬亭平静地望着他。他的目光是一支镇定针剂，一柱铜炉沉香，吴磊金圈红绫兴风作浪，破山门而不能入，乖乖立定作观音像前拈花小童，仿佛牡丹遭了风与雪，再倾国亦要低头。他换了个问法：我是说，难道你和刘昊然那君子协定是来真的？口气委委屈屈的，恃靓都不兴行凶了。“何必呀，我不告诉他不就行了。还是他在你家装摄像头了？要是你犯错误，他就会惩罚你……诶哟。什么惩罚啊？是不是那种，他把你绑起来，自己穿女装摸给你看，但不许你碰——啊！刘昊然！我又可以了！”

白敬亭疯狂捂他嘴：你可以什么可以。看此情形，绝对不能让吴磊知道是他给刘昊然玩屁股。“我俩才没有那么不堪！”

“嗨呀，你哪里了解他。”吴磊眼珠子转一转，打消了在白敬亭心目中涂抹一些污点的念头，深感自己真是全世界好看的男孩中最善良的、还是全世界善良的男孩中最好看的。他胡乱脱了衣裤，光溜溜地钻进白敬亭被子里头，用白敬亭已经捂热乎好一阵的身体取暖，内裤裆里那个危物温软又稍稍凶险地顶在他腰后面。白敬亭没敢扭出多余动作，干脆地翻了个身，把吴磊兜头揽进自个儿怀里，揉了揉小孩儿下巴和脸，揉到一手毛茸茸。“磊哥。”他叫得挺心疼的，“在家日子不好过吧，胡子都没刮。”

吴磊鼻子一抽一抽，鬼知道是酸得还是给搂憋得，“哥，你再这样我得诅咒刘昊然了。”

白敬亭赶紧把手收回来，“别，别，咱睡素的。”

咱睡过荤的吗？吴磊在他胸口翻白眼。

 

“所以昨天吴磊睡这儿。”刘昊然衬衫扣子解到一半停住了，指着床严肃道，“你床单换了么？”

妈的，穷讲究。白敬亭打个滚到床另一侧，“那我睡这边，你睡我那边。”

刘昊然笑说，我看你等会儿还分不分得清哪边是哪边。他拉过白敬亭的腿，将它们折成一个坏心的角度，几乎推到了白敬亭可以弯曲的最大值，弓身查看那个即将容纳他的洞眼。白敬亭自己做清洁，做得很仔细，也是穷讲究的一个典范，单纯地喜欢跟他睡觉的人最终总会变成不那么单纯地喜欢他。刘昊然将两根手指伸进去帮他扩张，像拎起一本摊开的书的书脊，嘴唇又凑到小腹上方，在柔顺的耻毛中间舔吮两个蛋囊。白敬亭很快被他弄得呜咽起来，对这种面面俱到的招待心生起动物似的恐惧，害怕他撷获的会是什么他所不能偿还的。他手点着刘昊然的额头推开他，两条腿却主动挂住他腰间将彼此下身拉近。可以了，可以了。白敬亭说，要求刘昊然跳过那些花招。“你直接来吧。”

事后刘昊然用一种敏锐的直觉捕捉了他的不安，“你是不是觉得我对你太好了？”

白敬亭挺客气，“一般这话不该由你亲自说。”但他现在真的有点儿想不起吴磊睡的是哪边了。这天花板是他家的吗。“我只是不大习惯。”

刘昊然搓捏着他两瓣臀，拉开又并拢，又拉开，想象那其中有他的东西汩汩吐露出来的画面。洞天石扉那一类双关。他要怎么哄骗白敬亭让他不戴套射一次？“那你为什么答应跟我上床？而且，”他突然发狠往上面抽了一掌，“还用这里。”

响声清脆不一定等于痛，然而白敬亭羞耻得哀叫了一声，从他手里仓皇逃脱了。“你干嘛呀。”他连怪罪亦很轻，不仅仅是回避他，同样是回避他的上一个问句。刘昊然将白敬亭翻到正面对着自己，看那双腿拧成一副遮掩姿态，但腰条匀停、腹肋分明，脖颈纤长可打标做记，也能看得人顿起杀心。立刻联想到女性式的占有欲，跟他春宵苦短的女孩没有一个不曾企图在他身上留下签名：电视上的人裹进道貌谨然的西装革履，而前一晚他穿着这身衣服和我做爱，吻痕印在你们看不到的地方。在白敬亭面前，他当个女孩也可以。他把这个诉求讲给白敬亭听，后者鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦高，“靠，你还有这种愿望，早不跟哥说呢？”

刘昊然巧笑倩兮美目盼兮，眼波流利地往白敬亭双腿之间视奸一轮，安安然趴在他肚子上掐成小凤嗓：“那，哥，你还行吗？”

白敬亭又挺回去了。“不行了，欠着吧。”未免咬牙切齿，“迟早给你还上。”


End file.
